


80’s Yizhan

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 80’s, But not exactly, Car Sex, M/M, Prom, Sex in a Car, seksenler - Freeform, switch - Freeform, zamansız ve mekansız (?)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	80’s Yizhan

Güneşin parladığı sabah sessiz ancak bir o kadar da huzurlu bir günü beraberinde getirdiğinde Xiao Zhan her zaman olduğu gibi üzerini giyinip mutfakta onun için kahvaltı hazırlayan annesinin yanına gitmişti. Giydikleri her zaman okuldaki örnek öğrenci imajını destekleyen bir şekilde sade fakat dikkat çekici olurdu.

“Akşam geliyor musun?” dedi annesi imayla. Aslında oğlunun okuldaki baloya katılıp katılmayacağını tartmak ister gibiydi. On sekizini geçmiş olan oğlunun biraz kendine vakit ayırdığını görmek istiyordu.

“Hm?” Xiao Zhan duraksayıp annesinin almak istediği cevapla kendisininkinin aynı olup olmadığını tarttı. “Bu akşam balo var.”

“O bu akşam mıydı?” Kadın yaramaz bir tonla sorup kendisine yardım eden oğlunun omzuna hafifçe vurdu. “Gidiyor musun?”

“Şey ben- gidiyorum.” Xiao Zhan yeniden duraksadığında bu kez kiminle gideceğini sormasından çekinmişti.

“Kiminl-“

“Yalnız.” Xiao Zhan gülümseyip annesinin sözünü kestiği için özür diler gibi baktı. “Partnerim yok, arkadaşlarım da orada olacak.”

“Ah- güzel. O zaman sana iyi eğlenceler.”

Xiao Zhan annesine teşekkür edip kahvaltısını yaptı ve her zamanki gibi okula gitmek için yaptığı gibi yan komşusunun bahçe çitlerine yaslandı. Bu sırada bahçesinde beslediği kedi Jianguo ayaklarına sürtünürken, bahçe kapısından çıkan dalgalı saçlı çocuğu gördüğü an onun paçalarını dişlemeye başlamıştı.

“Xiao Zhan! Kedini benden uzak tutmanı kaç kez söylemem gerekecek?” Wang Yibo gülümseyip kitaplarını taşıdığı tek askılı çantasını omzunda kaldırdı ve kaldırımın kenarına park ettiği yeşil chevroletinin kapısını açtı. Bu sırada Xiao Zhan Jianguo’yu bir kez okşayıp ona veda etmiş ve vakit kaybetmeden Wang Yibo’nun yanındaki yerini almıştı. “Kedim sen beni rahat bırakmadığın sürece seni rahat bırakmayacak Wang Yibo.”

Yibo arabayı çalıştırmadan önce yanındaki çocuğa uzun süre baktı. Geçen doğum gününde ehliyet alacak yaşa geldikten sonra ailesi ona bu arabayı aldığında komşusu Xiao Zhan’ın da okula artık onunla gidip gelmesi konusunda iki aile anlaşmaya vardığından beri okula birlikte gidiyorlardı. O zamanlar derslerinden başını kaldırmayan sessiz Xiao Zhan ve okulun sakin çiçek çocuğu Wang Yibo birbirlerini fazla tanımadıkları için yakın sayılmazlardı. Çocukken birkaç kez bahçede oyunlar oynadıkları olmuştu tabii ancak bu iki sessiz çocuk büyüdükçe kendi iç dünyalarına kapanmıştı.

Liseye başladıklarında bahçeye bile çıkmayan Xiao Zhan’ın aksine Yibo, bahçedeki çiçeklerin arasında uzanıp walkmani eşliğinde gökyüzünü izlemeyi severdi. O ne zaman bunu yapsa Xiao Zhan hep bir çiçeğe benzediğini düşünmüş ancak başta bu düşüncenin duygularındaki derin değişimleri beraberinde getireceğini fark edememişti.

Öte yandan ailesi zengin ve bir çiçek gibi yakışıklı olduğu için okulun popüleri olan Wang Yibo’nun kimseyle konuşmamasını kibirinden sanan insanlar, gün geçtikçe hiç kız arkadaşı olmaması konusunda da dedikoduları ardı ardına sıralamıştı. Erkeklerden hoşlanıyor olmasının konuşulması Wang Yibo’yu etkilemezdi tabii ancak dedikoduları duyan Xiao Zhan onu ailesinin ne kadar saygın ve kuralcı olduğunu bildiği için endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Tabii bu endişelerin de içindeki kıpır kıpır duygu değişimlerine dahil olduğunu anlaması bu dönemin başında okula artık Wang Yibo ile gidip gelmeye başladığı zamanı bulmuştu.

İkisi de başta bu fikirden hoşlanmadıklarını düşündüler oysa içten içe sabahları daha şevkle hazırlandıklarının farkındalardı. Xiao Zhan üst kattaki odasının penceresinden izlediği, yan bahçede çiçeklerin arasında uzanan çocuktan hoşlandığını kendine ancak Wang Yibo ona yakınlaştığı zaman itiraf edebilmişti. Bu itiraf da genç zihninde ve genç bedenindeki keşiflere başlamasını beraberinde getirdi. Böylelikle iki toy ve kayıp beden bu benlik arayışında birbirlerinin tutunduğu dal olup bir sonbahar akşamında bahçenin çitlerinin kör noktasında birbirlerinin dudaklarını keşfederken duygularını da itiraf etmişti.

Zamanla ahşap çitlerin kör noktası geceleri buluşup hislerini paylaştıkları ve yalnızca kendileri olabildikleri tek yer haline gelmişti. Wang Yibo benlik keşfinde Xiao Zhan’dan ileride olsa da ilk kez duygularını paylaşabildiği birine sahip olmuştu.

Bu sabah da diğerlerinden farksız olarak Wang Yibo arabasını çalıştırıp iki sokak ötedeki korunun yanındaki yolda kenara çekti ve etrafta kimsecikler yokken Xiao Zhan’ın dudaklarından bir öpücük çaldı. “Günaydın sevgilim.”

“Günaydın.” Xiao Zhan gülümseyip Yibo’nun gözlerini izlerken birkaç gün içinde bile onu nasıl böyle özlediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. “Büyükannen nasıl?”

“İyi.” Yibo iç çekip başını onun omzuna yasladı. “Seni çok özledim.” Wang Yibo hafta sonu için ailecek büyükannesini ziyarete gideceklerini söylediğinde Xiao Zhan onun gitmek zorunda olup olmadığını sormuştu. Eğer Yibo gitmek zorunda olmasaydı belki annesini ikna edip geceyi onun evinde geçirebilirdi. Hatta sabaha kadar sevişebilirlerdi belki diye düşünmüştü.

“Ben de seni çok özledim.” Xiao Zhan dudaklarından bir öpücük daha aldı ve onun bomber ceketinin yakasını kavrayıp kendine çekti.

“Annenle konuştun mu?” Yibo sabırsızca dudaklarına fısıldarken Xiao Zhan yalnız olduklarından emin olmak için dışarı göz attı. “Konuştum.” Onun gibi fısıldayarak yanıt vermişti. “Baloya gidiyor muyum diye o sordu zaten..”

Yibo sevgilisinin daha önce böyle şeylere katılmadığını bildiğinden duruma kıkırdadı. Aralarındaki konuşmayı hayal etmek bile keyif almasına sebep oluyordu. “Kiminle gittiğini söyledin mi?”

“Bunu duymaya hazır olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Xiao Zhan hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Arkadaşlarımla gidiyorum dedim.”

“O arkadaş benim yani.” Yibo ellerini yavaşça onun beline kaydırırken Xiao Zhan geri çekilip kaşlarını çattı. “Yibo şimdi olmaz.”

“Neden?”

“Dur Yibo, burada olmaz.” Xiao Zhan onun kalçalarına ulaşan ellerini tuttu ve ciddiyetle gözlerine baktı. “Geç kalıyoruz.”

“İki hafta.” dedi Yibo ellerini çekerken. “İki hafta sonra o aptal liseden mezun olduğumuzda sana istediğim şekilde dokunabilirim.”

Xiao Zhan gülüp başını salladı ve onu mutlu etmek için yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı. “Ve ayrıca üniversite için şehre yerleştiğimizde.”

———

“Saat yedide hazır ol.” Yibo arabasını park ettiğinde Xiao Zhan inmeden önce onu uyarıp gülümsedi.

“Asıl sen hazır ol. Her sabah ben seni bekliyorum.” Xiao Zhan kıkırdayıp arabadan indi ve arkasında sevgilisini nasıl bıraktığını umursamadan eve girdi. Annesinin henüz işten gelmediğini fark edip doğruca odasına yol almıştı.

Okul sıradan geçmişti. Sınavlar bitmiş, dersler hafiflemişti ve Xiao Zhan bile sadece gerekli kredileri doldurmak için derse katılım sağlıyordu. Tüm gün Yibo ile geçireceği akşamı düşünmüştü.

Basit bir gömlek kumaş pantolon ve ince belini ortaya çıkaran bir pantolon askısıyla kendini hazır hissettiğinde saat altıyı geçiyordu. Annesi çoktan eve gelmiş ve dinlenmek için oturma odasına geçmişti. Bu sebeple yanına uğrayıp ona sevgisini göstermek için yanaklarından öptü.

“Çok yakışıklı olmuşsun.” Kadın kıkırdayıp saçlarını karıştırdığında Xiao Zhan bozulmaması için geri çekildi. Doğrusu saçlarını bozması için Wang Yibo’ya saklıyordu. Kaç gündür onun hasretini çektiğini kendisi bile bilmiyordu.

Annesinin açtığı tatlı plağın sesi odayı doldururken yenden onun yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı. “Bugün çok mu yoruldun?”

“Aklından ne geçtiğini biliyorum.” dedi annesi sakince. “On sekiz yaşındasın ZhanZhan, git ve eğlen. Ben de dinleneceğim tamam mı?” 

Xiao Zhan o an annesine yönelimlerinden ve duygusal arayışlarından da bahsederse yine böyle anlayışlı olup olmayacağını merak etti. Ancak hala cesareti yoktu ve sadece başını sallayıp saate baktı. “Çıkmalıyım. Beni diskoya Wang Yibo götürecek.”

“Hm öyle mi? Onun partneri bu duruma ne diyor?”

“Anne-“ Xiao Zhan isyan eder bir ses tonunun ardından iç çekti. “Şey.. onun da partneri yok. Söyledim Ya, arkadaşlarımla olacağım.”

“İyi anlaşıyor olmanıza seviniyorum, bir ara ikiniz de kendi dünyanıza kapanmıştınız ve çocukken olduğu kadar oynamıyordunuz.” Annesi yine uzun uzun anlatmaya başladığında Xiao Zhan başını yana yatırıp kedi gibi baktı. Gitmesi gerektiğinin sinyalini elinden geldiğince kibar bir şekilde veriyordu.

“Tamam.” Kadın başını salladı. “Hadi git- ama yemek yemeyi ihmal etme, sakın içkiyi de fazla kaçırma.”

Xiao Zhan hepsine geçiştirici bir ‘evet’ cevabı verip ceketini alarak evden çıktı. Tüm akşam Wang Yibo’nun yanında olacağı için walkmanini yanına alma ihtiyacı duymamıştı. Dışarı çıktığı an Yibo’nun çoktan hazırlanıp arabasında beklediğini gördü ve gülümseyip arabaya bindi.

Wang Yibo, klasik beyaz bir gömleğin üzerine siyah bir yelek giyip yine klasik bir papyon takarak çiçek çocuk imajını farklı bir boyuta taşımıştı. Her zaman dalgalı olan saçlarını yana yatırıp alnının bi kısmını açıkta bırakmıştı. Doğrusu kollarını katladığı gömleğiyle fazla seksiydi.

En sevdikleri kasetin eşliğinde süren yolculuk sonucu kasaba merkezindeki diskoya ulaştıklarında insanların çoktan geldiklerini ve çiftler halinde kendi köşelerinde takıldıklarını fark ettiler. Yüksek sesli müzik, disko toplarından yansıyan renkli göz alıcı ışıklar ve alkol oranı düşük kokteyller ile yeni reşitlerin kendini özgür hissedebileceği kontrollü bir ortam oluşturulmuştu.

Okulda çift olduklarını belli edecek kadar cesur olmadıkları için birlikte takılan birkaç arkadaşın arasına karışıp yiyip içmeye baktılar. Ancak kalabalıktayken ona hem yakın hem uzak olmak Xiao Zhan’ın canını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Bunu fark eden Yibo diğerlerinden izin istedi ve Xiao Zhan’ı da peşinden sürükleyip en sevdiği şarkıyı çalabilmesi için plak kutusunun yanına götürdü.

“İbne ve en yakın arkadaşı da birlikte gelmiş.” Yibo okulun bir diğer popüler çocuğunun sesini duyduğunda kaşlarını çatarak Xiao Zhan’ın bileğini kavrayıp gitmeye yeltendi. O yıllardır yönelimine karşı yapılan ima dolu hakaretlere alışmıştı ancak Xiao Zhan’ın hassas olduğunu biliyordu.

“Yibo, gidelim hadi.” Xiao Zhan’ın sözleriyle önlerindeki kalabalığı aşıp bir adım attı.

“Sh- nereye?” Çocuk omzunu itip onu durdurduğu zaman Yibo göz temasından kaçınmak ve cevap vermemek için çabalıyordu. Ancak bu kez okların hedefi her zaman olduğu gibi kendisi değildi. “İbne arkadaşına mı benzedin yoksa sen de? Ha inek?”

Diğer bir çocuk Xiao Zhan’ın omzunu ittiğinde Yibo kendini tutmayı bırakmış ve karşısındaki çocuğun suratına oldukça sert bir yumruk geçirmişti. “Yibo!”

Tek bir yumruğun devamını çığ gibi getirdiği bir kavgaya dönüştüğünde kasabanın küçük diskosu bir enkaza dönüşmek üzereydi. Mekan sahibi gelip kavgayı dağıttığında onları kışkırtan çocuk açıkça “Bu ibneler yüzünden oldu.” diyerek suçu onlara atmıştı.

Wang Yibo zaten tüm geceyi o yerde geçirmeyi düşünmediği için gitmek zorunda olmaları pek de canını sıkmadı. Şimdi sabah uğradıkları orman yolunun biraz içerisine park ettikleri arabanın içinde Xiao Zhan onun yanağındaki çürük için bir büfeden aldığı soğuk kola kutusunu yüzüne tutarken ortama hala sessizlik hakimdi. En sonunda Xiao Zhan elindeki soğuk kolayı yanağına biraz daha bastırıp yüzüne doğru eğildi. “Ne düşünüyordun ki?”

“Canını yakıyordu.”

“Bana dokunmamıştı bile.”

“Hayır. Kalbini acıtıyordu.”

Yibo’nun sözleri Xiao Zhan’ı şaşkına çevirirken elini yavaşça çekip soğuk kolayı indirdi. Gözlerini kaçırıp şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışırken, Yibo onun soğuktan üşüyen ellerini tutup yeniden kendine bakmasını sağlamıştı. “Sevgilim, bana istedikleri kadar ibne diyebilirler ama sen bu hakaretleri haketmiyorsun.”

Xiao Zhan dişlerini sıkıp gözlerini kıstı. “Sence bu bir hakaret mi? Bence değil.”

Yibo başını iki yana salladı. “Onlar öyle kullanıyorlar. Bence de bir hakaret değil, seni sevmeme kimse engel olamaz ama onların ne söyledikleri değil ne amaçladıkları önemli.”

Şimdi anlamıştı Xiao Zhan onun endişesini ve koruma çabasını. Ama yaşadıkları yer öyle küçüktü ki aileleri şimdiden çıkan kavgadan haberdar olmuş olabilirdi. Xiao Zhan ellerini onun avuçları arasından çekip dizine bıraktı ve sessizce düşünmeye devam etti. İlişkilerini şimdi açığa çıkarırlarsa onları ayırmak isterler miydi?

“ZhanZhan.” Yibo ona seslendiği zaman düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp endişeli bakışlarını ona sundu. Yibo sanki yüzü çürük içinde kalan kendisi değilmiş gibi elini uzatıp sevgilisinin yanaklarını ince ince okşadı ve devam etti sözlerine. “Endişelenme, duyarlarsa onlara arkadaşım olduğun için seni koruduğumu söylerim. Bir şekilde inanırlar.”

Xiao Zhan başını sallayıp gülümsedi ve onun yanağındaki elini tutup kendi yanağını onun avucuna sürttü. “Bunları düşünmeyelim. Sahiden gecemizi mahvedecek miyiz?”

Yibo kocaman gülümseyerek ona yaklaştı ve dudaklarını birleştirmeden önce fısıldadı. “Hayır, gecemiz yeni başlıyor.”

Dudakları her zamankinden daha büyük bir şehvetle keşfe çıktığında öpücüklerinin arasından birlikte gülümsediler. Wang Yibo’nun elleri, daha ilk başından saçlarını yaparken bu anı bekleyen Xiao Zhan’ın saçlarını bulup dağıttığında Xiao Zhan el yordamıyla arkasında kalan kapının kilidini bulup arabayı kilitledi. Onun her zaman temkinli olduğunu bilen Yibo bu hareketine şaşırmamış, aksine başını bir anlığına kaldırıp arabanın kilitli olduğundan emin olmuştu.

Xiao Zhan sırtını arabanın kapısına yaslarken Yibo koltuğun altındaki mandala uzanıp koltuğun sırtını yatırarak kendilerine daha çok alan açılmasını sağladı. Xiao Zhan bu sırada bacaklarını onun beline oyuncu bir tavırla dolayıp dudaklarını dişleyerek günlerdir çektiği özlemi çabucak gidermenin derdindeydi. Ancak Wang Yibo neredeyse kafası arabanın tavanına değecek kadar doğrulup kendi koltuğunu da geriye yatırmak için mandalı buldu ve en nihayetinde yeniden onun üzerine eğilip dudaklarına uzun ıslak bir öpücük bıraktı. Elleri çabuklukla Xiao Zhan’ın pantolon askısını omuzlarından indirirken, dağılıp alnına karışan saçları ve aralık dudaklarıyla onu izleyen adam kendine hakim olmasını zorlaştırıyordu.

Nefes nefese geri çekilip yeleğinden kurtuldu ve onu arabanın arka koltuğuna fırlatıp papyonunu açarken yeniden fısıldadı. “Çok güzelsin.”

Xiao Zhan dirseklerine inip dar alandan dolayı onu sıkıştıran ve hareketlerini kısıtlayan pantolon askısına rağmen Wang Yibo’ya ulaşıp onu belinden kavrayarak kendine çekmişti. Sürtünüşleri ikisine de haz veririyordu. Xiao Zhan, kasıklarını kaldırıp sürtünme alanını artırırken nefes sesleri yükselmeye başlamıştı. Yibo kesik ve sabırsız bir iniltiyle onun gömleğini çözüp kollarını sıkışan pantolon askısından kurtardığında Xiao Zhan onun boynuna sarılıp kulak memesini dişleyerek bu gece ne kadar arsız olduğunu göstermek istedi.

Yibo kıkırdayıp onun pantolonunu çözdükten sonra bacaklarından çekip çıkardı ve yeleğinin yanına arka koltuğa gönderip yeniden üzerine eğildi. Bu sırada dudakları yeniden buluşurken elleri birbirlerinin gömleklerinin düğmelerini çözmekle meşguldü. Kasıklarıysa sanki kimin daha sert olacağı konusunda şimdiden bir yarışa girmişti.

Xiao Zhan mırıltılı bir şekilde inleyip başını çoktan buğulanan cama sürttüğünde, Yibo kendi kıyafetlerinden de kurtulmuştu. Torpidoyu açıp her zaman bulundurduğu prezervatif ve kayganlaştırıcıyı çıkardı. Xiao Zhan yeniden inleyip sırtında dolaştırdığı parmaklarını omzuna sertçe sürterken Yibo çıldırmanın eşiğindeydi. Xiao Zhan’ın zarif elleri omuzlarından göğüsüne ordan da kasıklarına doğru yol alırken Yibo sadece kenetlediği gözlerine bakıyordu. Nihayetinde sertliğine dolanan parmaklar nefesinin kesilip dudakları arasından derin bir inlemenin kaçmasına sebep olurken Xiao Zhan sırıttı ve hareketlerini hızlandırarak boştaki eliyle kayganlaştırıcıyı alıp havada salladı.

“Xiao Zhan...” Yibo nefes nefese başını onun boynuna gömüp ellerini kalçasında gezdirmeye çalışsa da daracık alan yüzünden bunu yapamadığı için kaşları çatılmıştı. “Oyunun sırası mı?”

“Önce beni em.” Xiao Zhan fısıldayarak başını geriye attı ve bulunduğu yere daha çok yerleşti. “Dudaklarının arasına hapsolmak istiyorum Wang Yibo. Bu gece hiç bitmesin.”

Yibo daha o cümlesi tamamlanmadan sulanan ağzına karşın yutkunup başını eğdi ve onun bacakları arasındaki yerini alıp gözlerine son bir bakış attı. Uzunluğunu dudakları arasına alıp yavaşça kaybolmasını sağlarken Xiao Zhan uzun fakat ince bir tınıya sahip iniltisini dudakları arasından serbest bıraktı. Kesik bir nefes alıp Yibo’nun başını hareket ettirmesini beklerken dalgalı saçlarını parmakları arasında kaplayıp başını geri atarak saçlarını camdaki buğuya bir kez daha sürtmüştü. Nefeslerinin ritmi Wang Yibo’nun dudaklarıyla yaptığı oyunun ritmine karıştığında şimdiden göklerde yıldızların yanında uçtuğunu hissediyordu. Kesik nefesleri arasında yutkunup Yibo’nun saçlarını rahat bırakıp geri çekilmesi için dişlerini sıkarak başını kaldırdı. “Dur- sevgilim şimdi değil... bu gece şimdi bitmesin.” Nefes nefese cümlesini tamamladığında Yibo salyasının bulaştığı açık dudaklarıyla başını sallayarak onu onayladı ve uzanıp başını onun çıplak göğüsüne sürterek soluklandı.

Boğazındaki ağrı aldığı keyifin yanında hiçbir şeyken Xiao Zhan’ın gevşeyen elindeki kayganlaştırıcıyı kapmış, sırıtarak kendisini prezervatif ve kayganlaştırıcıyla hazırlarken göz temasını kesmemişti. Xiao Zhan az önce Yibo’nun ağzıyla yaptığı tüm oyunun sonunda tamamen yıkılmış olduğu için sadece sızlanmak ve kendine dokunmamak için kendisini tutmakla meşguldü. Ancak Yibo çok geçmeden üzerine eğilip sıkıca sarılarak boşluğu doldurmuş, daracık alanda zor da olsa onun alnını arabanın buğulu camına yaslayacak şekilde arkasını dönmesini sağlayabilmişti. Böylece sevgilisinin kalçalarına sevdiği şekilde dokunup omzuna öpücükler ve izler bırakabilecekti.

Xiao Zhan onu istediğini belirten bir iniltiyle başını çevirdiğinde Yibo yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı ve ardından teninin kokusunu daha iyi alabilmek için burnunu omzuna sürterek az önce kayganlaştırıcıya bulaştırdığı parmaklarını içine itti. “Ah- Yibo.” Xiao Zhan sızlanıp derin bir nefes alırken Yibo elinden geldiğince kibar olmaya çalıştı. Sevgilisi kıvrımlı kalçalarını ona itmeye başlayana kadar alışmasını beklerken omuzlarına bir sürü minik öpücük bırakmıştı. Rahatladığından emin olduğu zaman bir elini beline sıkıca sarıp diğer eliyle arabanın kapısına yaslanarak kendini konumladı.

İçini doldurduğunu hissederken Xiao Zhan kasılan bedenini serbest bırakıp rahatlamayla karışık zevk dolu uzun bir iniltiyle bıraktığında gözleri neredeyse kapalıydı. Onu böyle keyifli görmek Yibo’yu istemsizce gülümsetirken kendini olabildiğince itti ve penisini saran duvarların hissiyle boğuk bir iniltiyi serbest bıraktı.

Yavaş başladığı hareketleri hızlanırken onların ritmine uyum sağlayan arabanın dışarıdan nasıl görüneceğinden habersiz oldukları gibi, bu görüntü umurlarında bile değildi. Sanki dünya durmuş zaman bir tek ikisi için akarken birbirlerine verdikleri hazzın tadını çıkarmaya yemin etmiş gibiydiler.

Tatlı tatlı mırıldanıp kendilerini bedenlerinin duyduğu hazzın serin sularına bırakırken Yibo hareketlerini güçlendirmişti. Artan ritim Xiao Zhan’ı baştan çıkarırken içinde hissettiği uyarılmanın yanında sızlayan penisini kavrama isteğini daha fazla tutamadı ve ritme ayak uydurarak kendini okşamaya başladı. Yibo bunu fark ettiğinde uzanıp omzuna birkaç öpücük daha bırakmıştı çünkü sıkışık alanda zar zor elde ettikleri bu pozisyonda ona yardımcı olması imkansızdı.

“Sorun değil-“ Xiao Zhan kesik kesik fısıldadı. “...yaklaştım.” Cümlesinin sonuna üç uzun mırıltı eklerken Yibo da kulağına eğildi ve nefesini üfleyerek fısıldadı. “Ben de.”

Xiao Zhan nefeslerinin arasında küçük bir kıkırtı bahşettiğinde Yibo gördüğü bu gülümsemenin en güzel manzara olduğuna karar vermişti. Keyifle yorulmuş, hafiften sarhoş, teninin kokusunu ortama salmış dağınık saçlı ve gülümseyen bir Xiao Zhan... Bu görüntü yalnızca ona özeldi ve hep böyle kalacaktı.

Derinden bir iniltiyle boşalıp nefes nefese başını onun omzuna bıraktığında Xiao Zhan’ın da hala alnını yasladığı cama karşı soluklandığını fark etti. Belindeki elini gevşetip aslında öpmeyi sevdiği bacaklarının içini okşadıktan sonra yavaşça geri çekilip daha rahat bir pozisyona geçmesi için Xiao Zhan’ı rahat bıraktı. Bu, birlikte arabasını kirlettikleri ilk sefer olmadığı gibi son da olmayacaktı.

Xiao Zhan çoktan arkaya yatırılmış olan koltukta arkasına yaslanıp yana dönerek onu izlerken Yibo arka koltuktaki battaniyeyi alıp üzerlerine örterek onun koynuna sokuldu. Hava soğuk değildi ancak çokça terlediği için üşütmesini istemiyordu. Xiao Zhan, Yibo’nun alnındaki saçlarını çekip okşarken Yibo örtünün altından ona sıkıca sarılıp kulağıyla çenesi arasında bir yere uzun bir öpücük bıraktı. Hafifçe gıdıklanan Xiao Zhan gülerek omzunu kaldırarak bariyer olmaya çalışmıştı. İkisi kahkahalarla gülerken birbirlerine daha sıkı sarıldılar.

“ZhanZhan.” Yibo kahkahanın sonunda ona seslendiğinde Xiao Zhan gülümseyerek gözlerine baktı ve cümlenin devamını bekledi. “Sana aşığım.”

Bu cümle halen daha ciğerlerinden burnuna kadar dolaşan havanın içini gıdıklamasını sağlarken Xiao Zhan’ın nefesini kesiyordu. Yibo’nun saçlarını okşayıp, “Ben de.” dedi. “Ben de sana aşığım.” 


End file.
